Genesis Rhapsodos
"G" Slumbers below Midgar... Silently abiding his awakening... Or so tell the vagrants who dwell in the slums of the mephitic metropolis. However, could there exist some truth behind these rumors? Being one of the few who was involved in their construction, I know all too well of the vast caverns that sprawl beneath our city's streets. This will more than likely be my final entry. The last fragment is as follows: Soldiers branded with epithets of color... These are the hellspawn of G. Genesis Rhapsodos, or "'''G'", is a mysterious man whom was created from the 'JENOVA Project G' conducted by Dr Hollander, being the first specimen to survive the ongoing experiments to create an ''Ancient, but was dubbed a failure when he did not possess the powers Shinra was looking for. He was obsessed with the epic play "LOVELESS" Currently he is the President of Castra. Quotes *''"I had made myself inconspicuous, seemingly respective of powers incorporeal, devoting myself entirely to the play that reveled the stillness of its own making, and thusly had I perched myself at the boundary of this grandiose stage. Aye-- I had seen them, heard them, touched them, breathed them-- and here struts another development that my solitariness has conjured." '' Etymology Genesis's name is derived from the Greek term Genesis meaning "birth, origin". "Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something Genesis is fond of, with which is commonly believed to be Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Thus, Genesis's name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem," which could refer to his desire to recreate LOVELESS, or his rebellion against Shinra that Sephiroth would repeat years later. (Source: FF Wikia) History The JENOVA Project, also known as the Ancient's Project, was a series of morbid experiments conducted by the Shinra Electric Power Company. Shinra's ultimate goal, eventually, was creating a human hybrid with the extraterrestrial creature JENOVA, whom Shinra mistakingly believed to be an Ancient. JENOVA was discovered in a 2000 year-old rock later, frozen in ice, in which Shinra commisioned the JENOVA Project in the hands of Professor Gast. From this, two branches of the Project were made both lead by Gast's colleagues-- Hollander and Hojo. Hojo led S'', while Hollander led ''G, where their rivalry between the projects began to show in their desperation to create the first Ancient, so that the dreams of the Promised Land could be realized to satiate Shinra's ever-growing need to acquire more Mako Energy. They competed aggressively, hellbent on fabricating the first super-human specimen, although most of their first attempts were failures and the specimens quickly died after birth, or were but mindless beasts that were made to be detained. Dr Hollander performed most of his experiments in the lab facilities which were hidden under the Shinra village of Banora, and this was where he used Gillain in the G-Project, to finally create Genesis. Genesis however, was a failure and did not posess any of the powers which an Ancient was expected to have, despite the fact he was the very first to survive any of the experiments linked to the core Project. Custody over him was handed over to Banora's landlord. Personality "Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'s beginning portrays Genesis as a deserter, arrogant and childish. As the story progresses, the conflict within Genesis becomes increasingly visible. Genesis was adopted, causing him to feel betrayed by both his true and adoptive parents, and his main source of turmoil comes from discovering the secrets of his birth that leads him to resent Shinra and all those associated with it. He takes pride in the handsome figure he cuts, his fighting style, and the popularity they garner him, however, he does not like mingling directly with people, and only opens himself up to his companions, Sephiroth and Angeal." -- Crisis Core, Databook Genesis is clearly devoid of apprehension or indecision over his actions, unable to waffle over them before unleashing them as he navigates through these social blockages and restrictions that pine to have him pinned to some moronic morality, further belittling those that allow themselves to be tethered by the moral codes that have made most societies stagnant and lacking any sense of free will. He laughs at those whom consider themselves free when they have yet to liberate themselves from principles that deem what is rightful conduct as if they were the salt of the earth, enjoying himself as he manipulates them into believing that their true calling is found when they forsake what their community has built. He reacts with a level of callousness and indifference that has him easily feared, never slowing down but still retaining a chilling amount of patience until requirements are met. For such social apathy to be so vigorously prevalent, Genesis is extremely manipulative and his grey-and-gray morality theme makes this even more lethal. His monomania exemplifies these revolting characteristics of himself when his manipulation is weilded solely to benefit a fixated idea, so one should always be prepared that he may throw you away when you are no longer profitable. Furthermore, he is impervious to shame, finding no need to hide his unsavory personality when one has approached him with an ego that threatens his own, and if you were to try and guilt him about the way he is, he will merely laugh and see you as an opportunity to alleviate his boredom whilst he lists through the reasons why he is the way he is, and why his invincibility is epitomized by the strength of his character. Despite what one may think, Genesis believes himself to be the most intelligent and the most powerful; his grandiose sense of self-worth sickening those whom can see right through his walls. Likewise, his is somewhat incapable of acknowledging responsibility for most things, but the possibility still exists when in the right company. Despite how vicious and volatile Genesis can be, is not entirely incapable of kindness. Of course, such is only spared to those whom had displayed an admirable amount of individuality, and since he has mostly withdrawn himself from society, it is difficult for him to come across those who may able to win a smile or even be treated to a reading or two. With his body and mind still healing from the events that ripped all sense apart, there may be a time in the distant future wherein his social bonds may be strengthened when he comes closer and closer to redeeming or atoning for the faults he has yet to fully realize. He is protective of those who he cares about, offering words of wisdom even if one were not necessarily requiring such, and never wasting an opportunity to play the hero for the select few that have won is attention. He is a vain individual whom makes that known. He holds himself highly and that much is apparent in the way he walks and how he talks, and knows he has enough experience and ability to prove to those who may doubt him. Eloquent and graceful; he does not waste a chance to shower his subjects with charming words, his silver-tongue merely another wretched detail of his venomous charisma, and finding pleasure in how women (or perhaps even men) swoon to his lays. His ego inflates when he knows he has captivated someone with his natural appeal, choosing to elaborate and play with those whom are ensnared by his beauty. When it comes to sharing his true thoughts and feelings, this is something that is incredibly difficult for him to do. Finding it arduous to abandon his usual sprightly - albeit fiery - demeanor to smother it with the conflict that still grips his heart. His pride is precious, a treasure he is not willing to part with and that compels him to hold back any somber thoughts that may cloud his vision. This only causes others to deem him heartless, or one lacking empathy in any situation. Image Weapons & Abilities Relationships Trivia Gallery tumblr_m7dyp7A8fH1ryvicno1_500.gif tumblr_m7brgnKZj21ryvicno1_500.gif tumblr_mczxwxINGf1qd1kvjo2_250.gif tumblr_m9e6u8HovT1ryvicno1_500.gif tumblr_m7e876FXgJ1ryvicno1_500.gif tumblr_n05gkjidVT1rmwuoho6_500.gif tumblr_inline_my8uuw7LCn1qkavmj.gif tumblr_inline_mo3i7egSnd1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mxezrqIGZO1rkisz4.gif tumblr_m9lmnnxLLK1qd1kvjo1_500.gif tumblr_m6jj1sUnby1qd1kvjo1_250.gif tumblr_inline_my9kjbfHUB1qkavmj.gif tumblr_inline_my8w28oJ6O1qkavmj.gif tumblr_inline_my9jw6FdMY1qkavmj.gif tumblr_inline_my9kye0i8p1qkavmj.gif tumblr_inline_my8vyp6Uds1qkavmj.gif Ian-Somerhalder-ian-somerhalder-24620334-500-206.gif tumblr_m77sb2mwmf1rt1we8o1_500.gif tumblr_mz1bzvlIEh1sk61aoo1_500.gif damon_eyes_gif.gif tumblr_lw75na2gvc1qd1kvjo1_500.gif amazing-beautiful-damon-salvatore-famous-ian-somerhalder-Favim.com-236373.gif tumblr_lk4rj25afu1qgwfc5o1_500.gif tumblr_m1p2tgpRiA1qik2bvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lv87ijrWlQ1qik2bvo2_250.gif tumblr_m1c1axqBou1qik2bvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6qurqAVy91qik2bvo1_250.gif tumblr_makp3htP7v1qik2bvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_me7uc5whey1qik2bvo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mu5hmpK7G41rf2vwqo3_500.gif tumblr_inline_mpmrj1E5va1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mdciv4e8p61qik2bvo5_r1_250.gif Category:Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:The Future Category:Main Characters Category:TifaTeacakes' Characters Category:Human Category:Tifa's Mains